User talk:Davidchola2
Reply I'm not sure what you mean by "layout". --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 11:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I would recommend against using those. They're not very popular concerning today's standards. Usual pictures are derived from DeviantArt, Photobucket, sources like those. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 22:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) You can find them on Gaia. You'd have to Google it though, I don't know the exact location. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 14:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question Hi how you doin I am sentonara (Sento 4 short) I wanted to say hi to you and welcome. I wanted to ask you something, could I have your opinion on Takashi, Sentonara and Masashi. ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 19:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey would you like to do an RP with me?~'' ''Sento of the Spirits 19:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Editor answer Hey, just a quick message to say, regarding your WikiaLabs message: Naruto just has the visual editor switched off for the entire wiki, which is why you're seeing the difference. Kirkburn (talk) 15:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Nice to meet you dude, and thanks for the help and if you need anything just tell me 18:44,26 July,2011 Segador14 Avatars I'd like to know where you make those tiny avatars of yours if possible, a direction to the website. Master N 21:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you for the assistance; I'm not planning on using them with my characters though, it is simply in order to have something extra to do, as I find these avatars to be awfully cute. They are thus meant to be used solely for my own enjoyment. I happen to find the Avatars in articles to be quite messy most of the time. Master N 20:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey there Hey there David i was here to give you a late welcome to BFF and also how do you make a slideshow of photos like in your article of Shifumaru of how he utilizes his keys thx in advance GunzOfWolfz 20:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Sorry about the late welcome, but the Name's Rozeluxe....just Raze for short. If you need help just let me know. =). Oh! And You have some pretty cool articles but you may want to stray away from utilizing avatrars....gives the pages a sloppy look and people tend not to pay attention to th erest of the article if they see that. I understand if you dont want to...just a bit of friendly advice. If you need help finding pictures just let me know. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 21:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) hey whats up want to rp hi how are you I am a new user on here and I wanted to know if you would rp with me and I just made my own version of the gotei 13 so if you have a character send me the page and I will add it all I have right now is the 3rd seat of the 3rd squad so as you can see I need alot more so message me back when you can thanks. Inyuyasha42 20:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ok I understand and thank you for helping me fix my character it is so much better now so thank you if I ever need help again I will ask you if it's ok. Inyuyasha42 01:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC)